This Time It's Different (Stiles Stilinski Love Story)
by Parkergirl96
Summary: This story is about a country girl who moves to Beacon Hills. She makes a lot of new friends and learns their secrets. Even though she has a few secrets of her own to hide.
1. Samantha Waters

Sam's Face

tagged/gorgeous%20girl?language=it_IT

Sam's Body

image/39634891144

Samantha Waters

Age:16

Family: She lives with a foster family but they are never there so technically she lives alone.

She just moved to Beacon Hills so she doesn't know anybody.

She is a country girl with a girly side.


	2. Stiles Stilinski

. ?w=720

Stiles Stilinski

Age:16

Family: Lost his mother so he only lives with his dad Sheriff Stilinski.

Friends: Scott McCall is his best friend, he has been in love with Lydia Martin for as long as he can remember.

He is really sarcastic but funny girls don't really like him.


	3. The Beginning

I woke up the morning after my family had moved to Beacon Hills, California. We just moved into this huge house next to a guy who sells guns and his family. I got dressed in some black skinny jeans my justin boots, a plaid blue t-shirt and my black leather jacket. My hair was down in ringlet. I got my black bag and my Iphone. I went into my bathroom and did my makeup. Then my mom yelled from downstairs.

" Honey you are gonna be late" I ran down stairs. I really didn't want to go to school but i have to.I got down to my car which was an antique sunbeam only one like it in Cali. It's nice looking. I drove to school and when i pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring. I parked next this light blue jeep. When i got out i could just feel everyones eyes on me. I walked into the officeand there was nobody there so i waited then the 1st bell had rang. Great now everybody will be staring. Then an old woman walked in.

" Hi honey how may I help you?" She asked smiling

"Umm yes I'm new here I was told to come here" I said

"Name?" She asked

"Samantha Waters" I said. She was looking on the counter and saw the papers. She handed them to me.

"This is your schedule and this sheet must be signed by every one of your teachers by then end of the day." Then some girl came in who was really pretty.

"Excuse me do you have any tampons?" She asked the secretary

"Sorry sweetie we are all out" She said.

"Damn" the pretty girl said.

"I have one" I said I went through my bag and got her one

"omg you are a life saver thank you so much" She said.

"Allison dear can you please show Samantha here around you will be excused from first period." The secretary asked

"Sure come one" Allison said I followed her.

" I'm sorry i just need to use the bathroom real quick" Allison said. She had ran in and back.

"Can I see your schedule?" Allison asked I handed it to her.

"You have all the same classes as me and my boyfriend's best friend." She said.

"Well I guess showing me around should be easy huh?" We both laughed. She showed me to my clocker so i could put my purse and jacket in there. Then she showed me to my first class. We were only 5-10 minutes late. We walked in and everybody stared at me. Allison took her seat. I walked over to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Samantha Waters the new girl I guess" I said. He signed my paper.

"Class this is Samantha Waters she is new here please make her feel welcome you can sit there on the left of Mr. Stilinski" He said.

"Which is?" I asked. He raised his hand. Damn he's cute. I walked over there and sat next to himhe just kept looking at me.

"Hi i'm Stiles" He said. I smiled he was so cute.

"Stiles huh interesting name" I said.

"Yah it's short for Stilinski my first name is kinda embarrassing" He said as he smiled.

"Oh it can't be that bad" I said. He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Wow yah you're screwed" I said he laughed.

"Well its very nice to meet you" I said.

"You as well" He told me. When I turned around Allison was turned around smiling at me. I made it through my morning classes sitting next to Stiles in every one. I was texting Allison in the middle of 5th.

A-I think he likes you

S-You think?

A-Totally look at the way he's flirting with you

S-Well he is cute

A-Best part?

S-What's that

A-He's best friends with my bf. So we can double.

S-Ha ur funny he hasn't even asked me out.

A-Not yet

S-Small possibility that he will

A- Hey why don't you sit with us at lunch?

S-Depends who all is us.

A-Stiles,Scott,Jackson,Lydia and Me

S-Okay cool

We got to lunch and I was walking with Allison we sat down and the was next to Scott and he was across from Stiles she wanted me to sit across from her so I sat next to Stiles.

"So how are you liking the new school?" Allison asked.

"Well everybody is a hell of a lot nicer here" They all laughed.

"You have your eye on anybody" Scott asked.

"Maybe somebody " I said smiling. Then Stiles looked all down for the rest of they day.

*Stiles' POV*

Samantha was so beautiful


	4. A Crush?

*Stiles POV*

Samantha was so beautiful I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then she said she might like somebody which most likely wasn't me. It was probably Jackson every girl I like likes Jackson. I was suppose to be helping Scott with a plan about the upcoming full moon.

" Dude are you listening?" Scott asked.

"Huh? Oh yah I am" I said. He sighed.

" What's going on with you?" Scott asked

" I can't stop thinking about her she's so beautiful" I said.

" Then ask her out" Scott said.

" She said she maybe liked someone" I said.

" Maybe that someone is you" He told me.

" Yah and maybe not will you just you use werewolf hearing thing and listen to what she's saying?" I asked. He sighed.

" Just this one time" He said. I was jumping up and down I was so happy.

*Scott's POV*

I was trying to be a good friend and help out Stiles so I was listening in on to what Sam and Allison were saying.

A- So hey about what you said earlier who do you have your eye on?

S-Well promise not to laugh at me?

A- Fine I promise

S- Well I kinda like Stiles

A- Oh my god really? Then he wouldn't be the third wheel all the time.

S- haha so who's my competition?

A- What do you mean?

S- You know what other girls like him

A- umm actually I don't know of any

S- That's surprising i would of thought he would have been a ladies man like you boyfriend Scott.

A- I don't think either of them really know how to approach a girl i guess I just got lucky.

*END*

" So were they talking about me?" Stiles asked

" Actually yah they were" I said surpised. Stiles looked surprised too.

" So what were they saying?" Stiles asked.

" She likes you dude you're in" I said.

" What of fuck yes!" Stiles said. I laughed he must really like this girl surprising maybe he will finally get over Lydia.

" So can we get back to this full moon stuff" I asked

" What? no I have to go ask her out it's Friday night bro we can worry about it tomorrow." He said then he left.

* So tell me what y'all think I would really appreciate the feed back. Let me know if I should write more?


	5. Date Night?

*Sam's POV*

So I was talking to Allison about Stiles and I really hope that he likes me, I mean my first day here and I already have a crush awesome.

" So hey do you maybe wanna sleep over at my house Saturday then we can go shopping for our homecoming dresses." Allison asked me.

Allison was so nice I think I have already made a new best friend.

"Yah that would be awesome actually" I said. Just then Stiles walked up to us. It's so strange everytime I see him smile I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey ladies what are you talking about?" He asked smiling. That's a coincidence.

" Just girl things" Allison said. He made a disgusted look on his face and Allison and I just laughed.

" Oh gross but hey Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" Stiles asked me. Allison smiled and winked at me.

" I'll just be over here" She said walking towards Scott who was on the other end of the hallway.

" So what's up?" I asked him.

" I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" I smiled.

" Well that would be great" I said smiling the biggest most doofus smile ever.

" Cool I'll pick you up at 7 where do you live" He asked.

" Umm I actually don't know my address or my street so why don't you give me your number and i'll text you my address. I said. He got out his phone and handed it to me.

" Whoa a girl is asking me for my number very strange." He said. I laughed I thought Stiles was the funniest guy I have ever met. I put my number into his phone and handed it back to him.

" Great so I will see you later" I said.

" Uh-umm yah c-cool see YOU later" He said stuttering he was walking away backwards and bumped into someone.

" Oh sorry" He told them then he turned around and walked away. I just laughed. Ugh I am so glad it is the end of the day first day of school is such a kill. I was walking into the office when I saw a very familar back of someone I though I knew but no it couldn't possibly be them. I turned in that paper slip thing.

" Hi honey how was your first day?" The nice old lady asked.

" Very nice actually" i said lost in thought about Stiles.

" Well good I'm glad to hear that" She said. I walked out into the parking lot and everybody was standing around their cars just talking. Wow these kids really like to hang around school don't they. My car was still parked next to that blue jeep you know I actually like that jeep. I drove away and met Allison at the intersection she let me go first I was almost to my house and I noticed Allison had been following me the whole way. I got onto the road I lived on and she turned right behind oh cool maybe she lives on the same street. I pulled into my driveway and Allison pulled into the driveway next door. We both got out of our cars surprised.

" Hey we live right next to each other" She said smiling this way so cool.

" Awesome so you're the gun family" I said. She laughed.

" Yah i guess so well I'll talk to you later" She said. We walked into our houses and I ran upstairs into my room. I looked out the window and noticed it looked like a teen girls room probably Allison's. I got out my phone and text Allison.

S- Hey look out your window. A couple minutes later she opened the window and I opened mine.

"Oh my god is this cool or what?" Allison said

" It's freakin awesome" I said.

" Hey you wanna hang out?" Allison asked

" Yah can we hang out at your place though mine is full of boxes" I said. She laughed.

" Yah just walk on in i'll be in the kitchen" She said. I grabbed my phone and walked on over to her house I walked in and found her kitchen. She was sitting on a bar stool by the counter so I walked over and sat down next to her.

" So what did Stiles what to talk to you about?" Allison asked. She made this face saying she already knew though.

" Well he asked me out for tonight." I said.

" Omg really?" She screamed.

" Oh yah what street do we live on?" I asked.

" Silver wolf" She said. Wow what a coincidence. " Thank you" I said texting Stiles.

" Why?" she asked.

" Oh I had no clue what my address was at school so I told Stiles I would text it to him."

" So what are you gonna wear tonight?" Allison asked.

" This" I said she nodded her head.

" Do you even know where you guys are going?" She asked.

" Nope I have no clue" I said.

" How cute would that be if you guys went skinny dipping" Allison said. I laughed.

" Then I guess it wouldn't matter what I wore" We both laughed.

" Hey can I ask you a weird question please don't freak" I said.

" Sure" She said kinda serious. I took a deep breath.

" Is Stiles a werewolf?" She got all stiff then started laughing.

" Oh course not" She said still laughing.

" Is Scott?" I asked.

" Why would you think that" She asked kinda protectively.

" I don't know I kinda have this feeling but please be honest with me I won't tell anyone if so" I said. She sighed.

" Yes he is but now can I ask you a personal question?" She said really seriously.

" Sure go ahead" I said. She then grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs.

" Come on" She said. I followed her into her room. She went into her closet which was the exact same as mine In the back there were two chairs and an ottoman. We sat down back there.

" What are we doing in here?" I asked.

" Just incase so nobody can hear us this is kinda embarrassing and I'm hoping if you answer this question with a yes I can talk to you about it."

" Okay shoot" I said. She hesitated a little bit.

" Have you had sex?" she asked. I was shocked.

" I'm sorry that's a really personal question I shouldn't have asked" She said.

" Oh no it's fine it doesn't bother me, yes i have a couple times actually." I said.

" What was it like?" She asked. I couldn't believe it I felt like an older sister right now.

" Well it hurts at first but after awhile it's so good that honestly you will crave it depending on the person you are everybody is different" I said she shook her head like she was taking mental notes.

" So do you have any advice?" She asked.

" Yah make sure you're ready and take birth control and use a condom, make sure you do it with somebody you love and don't plan it out let it be spontaneous and just don't expect a lot out of it cuz then you might wind up disappointed.

" Is there anything you regret about having sex?" She asked.

" Please don't tell anybody but last year when I had just turned 15 my boyfriend and I had sex for the first time we were both nervous and didn't use anything so I wound up pregnant and we were planning on getting married the I lost the baby during child birth" I said. She had tears in her eyes.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry" She said.

" Don't be these things happen for a reason" I said.

" Thank you for the advice though it helped a lot" Allison said. I checked my phone it was already 6:54

" Oh my god sorry but I have to go" I said.

" Okay I'll walk you out" She walked me down to the door.

" Bye Allison oh yah and thanks for showing me around today" I said she laughed.

" No problem text me and tell me how it went" She said. " I will" I said and with that I ran in my house and up the stairs into my room I got my bag then I heard the door bell ring. I ran back down the stairs and opened the door. Stiles was standing there just smiling.

" Hey Sam you ready to go?" He asked.

" Yah one minute I just have to go right a note to my mom and dad come on in" I said opening the door wider. He was following me into the kitchen.

" You have a nice place" He said. " Thanks" I told him.

" You know you live right next door to Allison?" He asked. " Oh yah I was actually just over there" I said. I grabbed the notepad and pen away from where the phone was. I was bent over writing a note and Stiles was just standing there behind me. I felt like he was watching me. I tore off that piece of paper and threw the notepad back and left that piece on the counter. I turned around and he was just standing there with his dorky smile.

" Were you just checking me out?" I askedm him.

" Whoa...no of course not I'm a gentleman" He said laughing.

" You so were" I said laughing I hit him on the arm.

" Oww why does everyone hit me?" He asked.

" Because unlike most hot guys who are badasses you're just a smartass" I said laughing.

" Wait you think I'm hot?" He asked.

" Well of course I do or you wouldn't be standing in my kitchen right now" I asked him being inches away from his face. I could tell he was getting nervous his heart rate was increasing.

" Umm so where should we go?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

" Why don't we go swimming?" I asked.

" I don't have a swimsuit" He said kinda nervous. I whispered in his ear " neither do I" I said.

" I know the perfect place" He said with that he lead me out the door.

Please Review I need at least 5 more reviews to continue and thank you to all my friggin awesome readers


	6. New Boyfriend!

Sam's POV

We got out of Stiles jeep and he sat up on the hood. I started taking off all my clothes and the whole time Stiles was staring at me. I was just down to my underwear. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in the passenger seat of his jeep. I walked over to where he was and grabbed his hand he jumped down.

" Are you coming?" I asked him. He quickly started taking off his clothes. I went and got in the water. Then he quickly followed.

" Oh my god it's freaking cold." He said. He swam over to me and we were just playing around in the water for about an hour. When we got out we were laying on the hood of his jeep. We were cuddle up talking. And I have to say I felt really safe in his arms.

" So do you mind me asking what happened to your mom" I asked.

" Umm no not at all she died when I was little" He said. We went on talking about heartfelt stuff and our lives for an hour. Then we finally got dressed and he was driving me back home when he grabbed my hand and held it the whole way back. When he pulled up to my house he walked me to my door.

" This was fun" I said.

" Yah this was like my fantasy date" He said I laughed. " And we should definately do this again" Then I put my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I kissed him. Thats right I kissed him first but hey he did kiss me back.

" Hey I thought I was suppose to make the first move" He said. I laughed.

" Well that's a little cliche" He laughed. " Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

" Definately" He said When he went to leave he almost tripped over a bush in my front lawn. I laughed. Then I went inside and closed the door all I could do is stand there and smile like an idiot.

*Stiles' POV*

That was the best date I have ever been on. Well that was the only date I've ever been on but definately the best. I looked over and Scott was standing there in Allison's front lawn laughing at me.

" What?" I asked him he walked over to me laughing.

" You and her huh?" Scott asked.

" Yah dude I'm so over Lydia" I said

" So you guys went swimming huh?"

" How do you know that?" I asked him.

" I can smell the dirty water on you" Scott said I laughed. " Dude how did you see a girl in their underwear before I did I'm the ladies man" Scott said. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Some girls don't like batman some like robin and it was her idea to go swimming" I said.

" Wow what the hell" Scott said.

" Hey do you need a ride" I asked.

" Yes please"

***4 weeks later***

*Sam's POV*

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and put on this.

second_outfit_stiles/set?id=69759451

and I went to school. Of course the spot next to Stiles was empty. Is it just me or does say something. So I parked next to him. I went inside and to my locker and when I opened it there was a red gift bag with a note on the door. I opened it and it was from Stiles.

_Hey baby I was just wondering if maybe we can study after school today my grades have slipped from an A to an A- all because I met you. So you kinda owe me and you know how I like red._

_ -Stiles_

I opened the bag and it was red lingerie.

i00. .

( Sorry to all my female readers it is kinda awkward but it was even more awkward looking through finding one)

Oh my god he bought me lingerie to wear for him oh so thats what he means by study. I saw him walking down the hall talking to Scott. They were talking about something so I decided to have a little peak.

Sc- You bought her lingerie to study in are you crazy

St- Hey I really like her i'm pretty sure I love herso if when we study it leads to more then awesome.

Scott laughed.

Sc- But wait is she even a virgin?

St- I don't know actually never even thought about it

Sc- Well you are and if she's not then you're gonna look like a total amatuer.

St- No you're right how do I act like a pro at this.

Sc- Well just don't be scared act like you know what you're doing.

*END* Okay I had enough of that.

I just laughed but then again we have been going out for a month and I had done this before so maybe I was ready for it with him no I was definately ready. I grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom I put the lingerie on underneath my clothes. It was finally lunch and I was walking down to the cafeteria with Allison.

" So I have something to tell you" I said to her.

" What" She asked kinda serious.

" Tonight is the night I'm gonna have sex with Stiles" I told her.

" Really" She asked gleefully.

" Yah so how about you and Scott have you two done it yet?" I asked her she laughed.

" No everytime we are about to my parents knock on the door or Stiles calls" She said.

" Okay why don't you try it at his house since his mom works the night shifts and if you wanted to do it tonight Stiles will be pretty busy after all it is a friday night just tell your parents you are sleeping over at my house" I said.

" Oh did you tell your parents you were sleeping at my house" She asked.

" No I told them I was sleeping over at Stiles house" I said. She laughed.

" Lucky you don't have to lie like I do" Allison said.

" Yah well I've been pregnant once before what other kind of trouble could I possibly get into" Then we walked up to Scott and Stiles. Allison sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. They were so adorable together. I sat down next to Stiles.

" Hey baby" He said. " Hi honey" I said kissing him. " So we studying tonight at your place" I asked him. He just stared at me surpried with a mouth full of chicken.

" Oh yah of course I will see you there after school" He said. I looked at Allison and winked at her.

" So is it just me or do you think it's kinda stupid how guys obsess about being pros at sex" I said taking a drink of my water. I saw scott and Stiles looking at each other. I knew what they were thinking 'what the hell how did she hear that'

" I know it's like come on guys it's sex not lacrosse" Allison said.

" What do you guys think?" Allison and I said at the same time. They just kinda stared.

" Umm yah that's stupid" They stuttered out at the same time.

Finally the school day was over. I got some 'fake books' and went out to my car. Stiles had already left probably to go clean his room real fast. It's so cute how he is so nervous. I drove to his house and of course he was already there. I went up and knocked on the door. He came down and answered.

" Hey babe come on in" He said opening the door wider so I walked in. " My room is up the stairs and the first door on your left" I ran up the stairs to where he said.

" You know I swear you walked behind me so you can stare at my ass" I said he laughed.

" Well I'm not gonna deny that one" He said we walked into his room and both sat down on his bed I got my books out and his dad walked in. Stiles jumped and fell off the bed.

" Hey Stiles I just wanted tp come in and say I'm gonna be hanging out with some friends but as it looks maybe I shouldn't" He said.

" Trust me Mr. Stilinski we are studying I just want to keep my grades up" I said and Stiles sighed.

" Well okay then you two be safe" He said he walked out and waited until we heard the car leave.


	7. No Way in Hell?

* Sam's POV*

" So what should we start with? French?" Stiles was saying when he turned to look at me I kissed him. We laid back on his bed me on top of him. Then he stopped the kiss. What the hell what guy stop making out with his gf.

" Wait are you sure you want to do this?" I gave him a questionin look. " Well I know you heard what Scott and I were saying in the hallway I don't know how but you did" He said.

" Well I want to do this but if you don't that alright" I said to him he started laughing. " Of course I want to hello guy" He said gesturing towards himself. I laughed. Then we went back to kissing again and we did it. ( Sorry guys not gonna go into detail cuz this is not a porno (: )

I slept over that night when we woke up in the morning we were just laying there talking about random stuff. I love how I know I can always talk to Stiles. Then Stiles got a text.

" So you want to just stay here for an hour or so?" Stiles asked smiling hopefully.

" If this has something to do with Scott being a werewolf" Oh my god why did I just say that it just came out like word vomit and Stiles looked at me suspiciously. He cut off what I was saying anyway.

" Wait you know that he's a werewolf and how?" Stiles asked.

" Because I know things about that stuff" I said He then had this really scared look on his face.

" Wait your family doesn't hunt them do they?" Stiles asked. I laughed.

" No my family doesn't know anything about any of this" I said.

" Well awesome then you can come with me" Stiles said. I was then excited. We were getting dressed and ready to go.

" Hey babe do you have a shirt I can borrow mine is dirty" He smiled and threw me one of his shirts. Stiles was skinny but it was still drowing me. Well I wouldn't say skinny more that fit.

This is what I was wearing the boys shirt instead of the girls.

second_outfit_stiles/set?id=69759451

I looked over and realized Stiles had been waiting there for me checking his watch every once in a while.

" Sorry i'm ready let's go" I said defensively. He laughed and kissed my cheek. He bolted down the stairs while I took my time. We finally reached his jeep and he was peeling out of the driveway. We started down this dirt road and the scenery looked very familar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh I think I went to a party out here with some friends my freshman year. Then we got to the house and I saw Scott standing there with no way was that Derek Hale. Oh fuck I suddenly don't want to be here anymore.

" Oh shit" I said.

" What, what's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned. I love how protective he is over me.

" I forgot I am suppose to be at Allison's so we can go shopping" I said trying to wing it.

" Oh well you can call her and have her pick you up on the way she knows where this place is." He said relieved. I got out my phone and text her

S- Hey Allison can you pick me up on your way to go shopping?

A-Sure where are you at?

S- Derek Hale's house

A- Why are you there?

S- Because I came with Stiles I totally forgot about our plans

A- Oh no problem I'll be right there

S- K thanks.

We pulled up and we both got out. Even thought all I wanted to do was sit in the car until Allison got walked over to where they were standing. When Scott saw me he immediately pulled Stiles to the side. Oh yah he doesn't know that I know about him. Derek noticed me there and looked surprised.

" Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Derek asked definitely surprised that I was standing right in front of him.

" Hi Derek I'm actually dating Stiles" I said he looked pissed and I mean real pissed.

" What are you talking about" He said his eyes changing color I had this feeling he was about to shift he was so angry. Then Allison pulled up. I got over to her car.

" I'm sorry Derek I have to go" I said opening the door.

" Bye Stiles Bye Scott" I said waving.

" Bye babe i'll call you later" Stiles said.

* Stiles POV*

Sam had just left with Allison I really wanted to spend more time with her. but thats pretty cool that she knows about this stuff so I don't have to keep any secrets from her. Scott was wondering why she was here and I told him that she knows and he wondered how but I don't really know how she knows but who cares how she knows. We walked back over to where Derek was standing. And he looked super pissed like he was about to change.

" Whoa dude are you alright?" Scott asked him. He turned to looked at me. Oh great here comes the death threats again.

" You, you're dating her" He said coming closer to me. I threw my hands up in surrender.

" Yah why?" I asked seriously confused.

" Because she's the love of my life" He said. My face just went blank and I fainted.

* Oooo what is Derek talking about is Sam two-timing Stiles and Derek?*

Please leave comments.

Thank you guys for reading you are amazing!


	8. Holy Shit What Have I Done?

*Stile's POV ( Sorry if Stile's POV is stupid i don't really know how to sound like a guy because well I'm not a guy)

The next thing I know I'm in Derek's what used to be kitchen laying on the table and they are just sitting around me staring at me. When I noticed where I was and that they were staring at me I freaked and fell off the table.

"Whoa do you guys serve your dinner on platters now" I said.

" Have a seat now" Derek said pointing to a chair.

" What is this even about?" Scott asked.

" Your little Stiles needs to know something" He said.

" yah like maybe why my girlfriend is the love of your life" I said partially yelling. I'm not really a yeller. Derek sighed. It's weird I have never seen him so calm.

" I shouldn't be telling you this she should but we dated a couple months ago" He said. I scuffed.

" And that makes her the love of your life" I said.

" No but we were going to get married, she had gotten pregnant a year ago and we lost the baby during childbirth so after that she said she wanted nothing to do with me." Derek said with tears welling up in his eyes. I started laughing that's the biggest lie i had ever heard.

" Yah okay" I said laughing. He looked at me like he was going to kill me.

" What you think I would tell you that so I could have her?" Derek yelled.

" Well yah" I said like it was obvious.

" Here's the best part she's also a werewolf" He said then I blacked out again. And I woke up a little while later still on the floor the whole idea of two buff guys pick me up and moving me is just so violating. But this was a lot to take in all at once.

" You're serious?" I asked him. He laughed that's the first time i've ever even seen him smile.

" Yah I am serious come with me I have to show you something." He told me. Scott and I followed him upstairs. I gave Scott this 'what the hell is going on look' he just shrugged. We followed him into this room it was a baby's room and as the looks of it had never been touched.

" It was a boy" Derek said. " She had named him Jake, Jake Ryan Hale" Derek said. I looked around and Jake Ryan was on letter blocks on the wall. I had to sit down.

" Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

" Because she wanted to forget, forget our son forget me." Derek said.

" Oh fuck no this can't happen to me" I said.

" What?" Scott asked

" We didn't use a condom" I said thinking back to last night. Scott and Derek looked like they were both going to kill me.

" Don't you know that even if she is on birth control medications don't work on werewolves" Derek said about to smash my head into a wall.

" No I didn't know that" I said freaking out.

" I swear to god if you get to live the life I was suppose to live I will hunt you down" Derek said yelling at me. I threw my hands up in surrender.

" I didn't do it on purpose" I said.

" You know if she does get pregnant then the baby has a 50% chance of becoming a werewolf" Derek said

" Oh so my best friend, my girlfriend, and possibly my possible baby, I am the only normal one aren't I?"


	9. Something Is Going On

(I promise to start writing more and more if you guys leave me lots of comments)

*Sam's POV*

I was shopping with Allison and we were in dressing rooms right next to each other and the curtains were low so we could see eachother's heads.

"So why were you in such a hurry to leave Derek Hale's house ?" Allison asked. I sighed.

"Okay just promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. Then she was real interested.

"Yah I promise" She said.

" Derek is the father of my baby and my ex fiance" I said looking really ashamed. She had a shocked look on her face. Then started to smile and laugh.

" You're joking right?" Allison asked.

" Nope we even totally redid some of the rooms of the Hale house but I told him to throw it all away and burn the house again but I doubt that he did" I told her she was about to cry.

" Omg I'm so sorry for laughing at you" She said.

" Don't worry about it I'm over it I mean I wish I could have Jake here with me now but it's fine" I said.

" Wait who's Jake?" She asked.

" Oh that's what I named my baby boy" I said.

" Oh was he going to have your last name or Derek's" She asked.

" His, I named him Jake Ryan Hale" I said.

" That's cute how old would he have been" She asked.

" 3 months" I said about to cry.

" Okay different subject" She said.

" Well how do I tell Stiles or do I even need to tell him" I asked.

" Well you need to tell him just do it when you feel like you should" She said. I finally got a dress that I liked. We both stepped out.

Allison's Dress

allisons_homecoming_outfit/set?id=69759813

Sam's Dress

samanthas_homecoming_outfit/set?id=69760166

" This is the one" We said in unison. We finally left the dress store carrying our giant bags and we went into spencers we were walking around in there looking and laughing at a lot of things and I got some shirts and a mossy oak bikini. Allison wasn't much into Spencers. So we went to forever 21 and got some stuff. Then we headed for the food court. We got some Panda Express. We were just sitting there when two guys came up to us and sat down.

" How are you fine ladies today?" One of them asked. I could tell Allison felt uncomforable.

" Fine thanks" I said really bitter. Allison and I were just looking at each other like how do we leave.

" Oh not the flirting type huh?" They asked.

" no not really and my girlfriend and I were discussing something very important like if she wants to get pregnant or should I or both of us and just have two kids" I said. The shocked looks on the two guys faces was priceless.

" Oh sorry didn't know bye" They said walking away quickly to find two other girls. Allison laughed.

" That was genius they were really creepy." Allison said.

" So where to after this I don't think I can carry anymore" I said.

" Umm my house?" She said.

" Sounds good" I said. So we finished eating and left to Allison's house. When we were coming up to her house I saw Stile's jeep and Derek's car parked in front of my house and they were all standing in my driveway.

" Something is going on" Allison said.

" I don't like the look of this" I said.

****Thanks for reading guys leave lots of comments*****


	10. The End? or The Beginning?

*Sam's POV*

We got out of the car and Scott came over to Allison's side and they went into Allison's house. All I could think about was 'No Allison don't leave me out here by myself'. I went over to where Stiles and Derek were standing.

" What's going on" I asked smiling. I went over and kissed Stiles.

" We need to talk" Stiles said.

" So do we" Derek said.

" Okay can you give us a minute" I said.

" But I'm your boyfriend" Stiles said.

" Not you babe, Derek" I said. He went and sat in his car. I went up to the front porch and sat down. He came and sat down in front of me. I laughed.

" So what is this like a break up talk or something" I said.

" I don't know is it" He said. I then stopped laughing.

" What are you talking about" I said.

" Is there something you would like to tell me maybe about Derek?" He said. I sighed.

" Oh yah umm well let's see 3 months ago I gave birth to his baby which died during childbirth his name was Jake Ryan I was also engaged to Derek because I did love him but after our baby boy died I told him I never wanted to see him again" " Is there anything I left out?" I asked almost screaming I knew i wouldn't change I can control myself but I was fucking pissed. Stiles just looked surprised.

" Why didn't you tell me before" He asked.

" I didn't feel like I needed to " I said.

" But we just had sex yesterday and you never told me that birth control didn't work on werewolves" He said.

" Who the hell told you I was a werewolf?" I asked.

" Derek of course" He said it like it was obvious. I laughed.

" Derek I know you're listening just get the hell out of the car" He opened the car door and walked to my side.

" Really you have to tell him everything about me go ahead tell him when I get my period, tell him what kind of tampons I use just fucking tell him everything" I said He cocked his eyebrow.

" Well she usually starts her period from the 10th- 15th of the month, and she uses kotex tampons regular of course" He said with his cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and Stiles laughed.

" So wait why are you guys talking about me anyway" Stiles looked at Derek and Derek just looked down at the ground.

" Because I'm still in love with you" Derek mumbled. I was just shocked.

" Oh let me guess you are still in love with him too?" Stiles asked.

" No I'm not" I said.

" Good because I'm in love with you" Stiles told me.

" Aww baby I'm in love with you too" I told him hugging him we kissed. Derek just stood there rolling his eyes.

" Did you ever even love me?" Derek said getting pissed.

" Babe can I talk to him alone" I asked Stiles. He sighed and walked over to Allison's house and went inside.

" Have a seat" I said.

" No thanks" He said. " Just sit the fuck down" I said to him and he sat.

" So my question" He said.

" Yes of course I loved you I don't make love to a guy if I'm not in love with him" I said.

" But now you are in love with that Stiles guy" He asked.

" Yes I am in love with Stiles why does that matter to you" I asked.

" Because I'm in love with you too and then you said you never wanted to see me again" He said.

" I lost my baby at 16 after carrying him for 9 months I was destroyed" I yelled.

" He was my baby too" He yelled back.

" But you didn't see him" I yelled I started to cry. He just stopped talking. He came over and was holding me. I knew Stiles was watching me and I also didn't feel comfortable in his arms anymore I just wanted to hold Stiles. I pushed him away. I wiped away my tears.

" You know you don't have to be strong all the time." He said.

" Yes I do I'm not a weak person and you're tough all the time" I said.

" Not when I lost Jake or since I lost you" He said.

" Can you just stop with that shit just stop" I said.

" You want me to go?" Derek asked mad.

" Yes I do I have tried to forget you for 3 months and it worked and it just so happens that my new boyfriend is friends with you" I said. I walked away over to Allison's house. I heard shuffling who wouldn't be listening though. I went in to the kitchen where they were just sitting there like statues.

" Hey guys sorry for that" I said. They were all like 'its cool don't worry about it' I sat down and buried my face in my hand. Then I felt Stiles wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck.

" I think it's time for you guys to go" Allison said. Then Scott stood up and kissed Allison.

" I'll walk you out" Allison said walking Scott to the door. I turned around in Stiles arms. My eyes were puffy and red. I wrapped my arms around his neck .

" I'm really sorry I put you through all that" Stiles said. I laughed.

" It's really okay I should have told you about my baby" I said.

" Yah but you should have told me when you were ready and I pushed it" He said.

" Better now than later" I told him.

" No you're making me the good guy I'm the bad guy here" Stiles tried to tell me.

" Okay you're the bad guy" I said.

" You bet your cute little ass I am" He said trying to act like a badass.

" Wait a minute are you trying to act like a badass because my ex boyfriend/fiance is such a badass" I asked he laughed.

" No ofcourse not" He said I gave him this yah right look.

"Okay fine I just need to be better than him" He said I laughed.

" You are better than him you are my badass" I said. He laughed.

" Well I guess I have to go" He said. I kissed him. He was putting his hands up my shirt well it was his shirt but you know what I'm saying. I grabbed his hand.

" Come with me" I said. I ran outside holding his hand.

" Are we going to have sex?" He asked. I laughed.

" You wish" I said we went to the trun k of allison's car and went into one of my bags. I got out my I love my boyfriend shirt and my new red bra. I grabbed his hand.

" Stand in front of me" I said he did. I took off his shirt and I wasn't wearing a bra. All he did was stare. I took my new bra and put it on and of course red is Stiles favorite color. Then I threw him his shirt and put mine on.

" What are you staring at you have seen me naked" I said.

" Hey I didn't get a good look last night even if I did I'm a man don't judge" I laughed and kissed him again.

" Now go so Allison and I can talk about you and Scott" I said pushing him towards his jeep Scott and Allison were standing over there by it. I went on the drivers side.

" Send us a video of your pillow fight" Stiles said.

" Oh yah we have to go pick up some whipped cream and choclate syrup" Allison told me when Scott was getting in from across the car. They looked like they were going to have a panic attack. We both laughed.

" Bye babe" I said kissing Stiles through the window.

" Call me later" He said.

" We'll see" I said. I laughed. Scott and Allison said their goodbye. Then they drove away.

****Thank you guys for reading and leave comments please****


	11. Who Will It Be?

( Here's the new chapter)

*Sam's POV*

"So your not in love with Stiles?" She asked.

" Oh hell no of course I'm in love with Stiles I just don't know who I love more I mean I have a special connection with Derek he was my first love I lost my virginity to him but of course Stiles lost his to me" I said.

" And plus you were engaged to Derek and having his baby Allison said.

" I need to find out" I said.

" Find out what?" Allison asked

" Find out if Derek and I still have the spark or if it goes off more with Stiles and me." I said.

" So you're going to sleep with him" She asked.

" I don't know I don't want to cheat on Stiles but I don't want to break up with him to find out but no matter what I have to do it tonight" I said.

" I have an idea tell Stiles you want to take a break for tonight" Allison said

" Okay I'll be back in 2 1/2 hours" I said.

" Good luck" Allison said. I drove over to Stiles house and text him to come down stairs. He came and was smiling.

" Hey baby what are you doing here?" He asked

" I don't want you to worry or think I'm breaking up with you or be mad at me" He looked worried.

" Why what's going on?" He asked walked slower towards me.

" I need to take a break to do something" I said.

" What do you mean to do something like sleep with Derek" He asked mad.

" No I just need to see if there is still something between us like stronger than what we have I love you so much I just need to do this" I said. He looked not as mad.

" Okay I understand do whatever you need to do I love you too promise me though you will tell me whatever happens." He said. I relaxed a little.

" I will and I love you" I said turning around to leave.

" I love you too baby" He said. I got in my car and drove to Derek's house. I got there and heard the music blasting. I went inside and saw Derek inside there in the hallway doing pull ups he got down and turned around when I was almost to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I went up and kissed him he kissed me back but then pushed me away.

" What you don't want to kiss me?" I asked.

" Of course I do but Stiles is my friend I'm not gonna help you cheat on him" He said.

" Do you want to know why I'm really here" I asked him.

" Will it piss me off" He asked.

" Possibly" I said. I kissed him again.

" Then I don't want to know" He said kissing me again. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was kissing my neck.

****Thank you for reading please leave comments and tell me who you think Sam should end up with 5 comments for the next chapter****


	12. On A Break?

***So I have been getting a lot of comments saying how Sam is a slut and I would just like to say everybody has sex it's common nature and I really don't appreciate these comments so please don't send them and if you don't like the story please just don't read it***

*Sam's Pov*

All we did was talk after that kiss I just couldn't do it. It was two hours later when I got up to leave.

"You're leaving?" He asked. He looked disappointed.

"Yes you said you didn't want to know" I said. He sighed.

" Well maybe now I want to know why you randomly came and wanted to talk to me" He said.

" I wanted to talk about what went down." I said Then I left. I drove back to Allison's house. I went to sneak in her window when I looked in and saw her and Scott getting down. So i went and drove over to Stiles' house. So I went inside and up the stairs. His dad let me in. I went into his room and he was sleeping. I went and laid down next to him. I fell asleep. When I woke up he was still sleeping. That's why I love Stiles so much he doesn't know how to be rough. Derek does. I hate rough sex it hurts a lot. But anyway that doesn't matter. All this werewolf stuff is starting to get really confusing though. I mean he gave Jackson the bite but Jackson's body rejected it and spend the whole summer unconcious in the hospital. But she's not showing any signs other than running through the woods naked for two days but she doesn't remember that. And of course Stiles had to be the one that found her buck naked. But anyways there is another guy at school that is one. So i guess Derek is just trying to get more in his pack. So far it's just Scott and this other kid. I'm definitely not in his pack. I'm my own Alpha. I'm not on Alpha level. I'm as strong as Derek maybe stronger I have the power to control Betas. But anyway I was sitting on his bed in my bikini I really wanted to go swimming. I looked at his clock and it was 9:37. Oh come on Stiles I know you don't sleep in til 10. He finally started tossing and turning. Then he opened his eyes and I was sitting there looking at him. He jumped and fell off the bed. I laughed.

" Are you okay?" I asked him. He jumped back up.

" Yah I'm good what are you doing here this early" He asked.

" Well I was going to be spending the night at Allison's but when I got back there I saw something kinda scarring and really unpleasant" I said. He looked confused.

" What do you mean what was going on" He asked.

" Well Scott was over there and their clothes were on the floor if you know what I mean" I said. Then my phone and Stiles started going off at the same time. I read it was a text from Allison.

A- Hey I'm picking you up I assume you're at Stiles house

S- I don't have clothes only a swim suit

A- I'll bring some what kind do you want

S- Shorts and a T-shirts

A- K I'll be there in 10

" Let me guess Scott and you are going somewhere" I asked

" Are you and Allison going somewhere?" He asked.

" Yes I don't know where so why are they both taking us somewhere?" I asked.

" I'm not sure we will probably go check out girls" He said laughing. I laughed " Yah right neither one of you know how to check out girls" He looked offended.

" Do so I will check you out right now" He said. He was just gawking with his head turned to the side. Then he fell off the bed. I laughed.

" See you just made a fool out of yourself and looked creepy" I said laughing. He mock laughed me. I heard a horn honk then another. We walked down stairs. Allison was waiting outside her car talking to Scott outside his mom's she was holding clothes. I was holding Stiles' hand. I went to pull away but he pulled me back. I kissed him.

" Love you" I ran over and hugged Allison. I grabbed the clothes and started putting them on.


	13. Shit Is Going Down

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Teen Wolf Characters I only own Sam... But continue on with the story.

*Stiles' POV*

I got in the car with Scott and he started it up. We left and apparently we were going to Derek's house to discuss things.

" I heard you had a lot of fun last night" I said. He smiled.

" I wanna have a good time, Stiles wants to have a good time several times in a row in several different positions" I said. Scott laughed.

" You have more good times than I do" Scott said. I laughed.

" Yah that's true" I said.

" So what's the problem then?" Scott asked.

" Sam was with Derek last night"

" What why?" Scott asked surprised.

" I told her she could as long as she told me what happened" I said.

" Why would you tell her that and why would she want to?"

" To see if she was still in love with him she said she wasn't but she didn't know if they could be friends"

" So is she still in his pack?" Scott asked Scott almost swerved into another car.

" Will you watch what you're doing you might heal fast but I'm still normal" I said. He laughed.

" I don't think she was ever in his pack I think she's an omega why don't we just ask Derek" I said.

" You don't hate him or anything?" Scott asked. Well no shit I hate Derek but this is business.

" No" I lied. We pulled up and noticed the girls were following behind us the whole time. Oh great this is gonna be awkward. So we all got out and walked in the house Scott and Allison holding hands and Sam and me holding hands. Derek was sitting there at the dining table.

*Sam's POV*

We all sat down me in between Derek and Stiles and across from Allison.

" So what exactly are we here for?" Allison asked

" Remember that thing we saw on the night of the full moon" Scott said. Now she understood.

" I think I know who it is" I said. They all looked at me surprised.

" Who?" They all asked.

" I am not going to tell anybody until I know if this person can be helped or not" I said Derked looked pissed.

" You need to tell us people are dieing" Derek said.

" No I don't all I have to do is what I feel is right and you are not going to kill them if they don't have to die" I said. Derek rolled his eyes. He always backed down to me.

" Don't start with me" I told him.

" Stop being so selfish if you have to kill one person to save hundreds it's worth it" Derek yelled.

" Maybe we should kill you that would save lives" I said with a smart ass attitude. He laughed.

" You couldn't even if you wanted to you're just a beta" Derek said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

" Seems you don't know much about me doesn't it" He looked confused.

" Wait you're more than a beta?" Derek asked. Everybody was looking at me as if they wanted to know.

*Oooohhhhh is Sam a beta or is she her own Alpha and will she ever join Dereks Pack?


	14. Alpha or Beta?

*Sam's POV*

Recap

_" Wait you're more than a beta?" Derek asked. Everybody was looking at me as if they wanted to know._

" Yes since I am an Omega it entitles me to an Alpha and if I wanted to join someone elses pack I'd have to fight for the Alpha position" I said. Derek looked confused.

" So let me get this straight if you want to join his pack you would have to kill him" Stiles asked

" Yes that's how it works" I said.

" So you're as strong as me?" Derek asked.

" Stronger I'm an Omega and the Argents haven't suspected me and they never will" I said. Then everybody got really quiet and it just got awkward.

" Okay well I think I'm done here" I said. I got up and walked out Stiles followed me. He grabbed my hand.

" So who is it?" Stiles asked me.

" I can't tell you" I said laughing. He sighed. I would eventually tell him I mean he's my boyfriend I tell him everything

" Oh come on I'm your boyfriend, your bo, lover, cupcake, honey bun..." Then he went on and on and on. I cut him off after a while.

" I will tell you after I help them" I said. He sighed. Allison and Scott came out holding hands.

" Hey sexy can you give me a ride?" I asked

" Oh so you've got it for Scott now?" Stiles asked. I laughed.

" I was talking to Allison you blonde" I said messing with his hair.

" Oh that's hot girl on girl" Stiles said as Scott agreed.

" Come on" Allison said running and jumping on my back.

" Dude can you give me a ride?" I heard Stiles say

" Home?" Scott asked

" No Sam's house" I laughed. Allison drove me home with Scott and Stiles following right behind us.

" Thanks" I told her. Then I walked up to my front porch to unlock the door. Stiles came running up.

" So what now you gonna film a sex tape with Allison and send it to me" He said. I slapped him.

" Oww" He said. I grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to my room. We were laying on my bed. I got on top of him and out my put my mouth close to his ear. This way nobody would suspect anything.

" If I tell you who the Kanima is you have to swear not to say it aloud" I said. He agreed. I got off him and got my phone out and text him.

Sam- It's a girl in our school

Stiles- Is it Erica?

Sam- no its Lydia

Stiles- What the fuck it can't be her

Sam- It makes sense I mean she punched the mirror in her room and didn't even know it

Stiles- But she was bitten by a werewolf not a lizard.

Sam- I know that's the confusing part why would she be the one to turn into a reptile but sometimes the shape you take reflects the kind of person you are.

Stiles- Well everyone else Derek has changed they are fine well you know what I mean

Sam- Actually Jackson hasn't turned his body is rejecting the bite Derek and I don't know why

Stiles- Wait why are we texting we are right next to each other.

I put my phone down

" So what are we gonna do about it" Stiles asked me he was laying on his side and I was laying on my back right next to him

" Go talk to someone who know a lot about this" I said.

" Who is it?" Stiles asked.

" I can't tell you then you'd know who they are and I can't just expose them" I said. He sighed.

" You never tell me anything" Stiles whined.

" I'll tell you that I'm gonna go where I need to and you're gonna stay here cuz you don't have a ride home" I said.

" Oh you think I'm just gonna wait here for you?" Stiles said cocking his head like he was all that. I leaned forward and kissed him.

" Okay I'll wait here for you" He said all dazed. " See you at the game" I got in the car and started backing out and when I looked in the rearview mirror Stiles was just looking back at me.


	15. Lesbian Encounter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Characters the only character that I own is Samantha Waters.

*Sam's POV*

I drove down to the vet but made sure nobody was following me. The vet knows a lot about werewolves but he is not one himself. So I always felt like he understood me when we used to live in Idaho. So I was estastic when we moved to the same location he was at. The sign said closed but I walked in anyway. I went back to the operating room and there was a man laying on the table his chest was torn open.

" Wow i'm guessing that wasn't a mountian lion" I said. He laughed. I went and hugged him.

" Hey honey how are you doing?" He asked.

" Well my foster family is never home and I need help on that one lizard thing" I said.

" Well I dont know what to tell you about your foster family have they legally adopted you?" He asked.

" No they said they weren't planning on it ever they just felt sorry for me" I said.

" Well as for the lizard thing it can't be helped there is nothing that can cure it but who ever it is doesn't know what it is" He said. We sat there and got caught up for a couple hours.

" Oh I remember the name of it, it's called a kanima." I said. " Is that right?" I said.

" Oh yes the Kanima I've only encountered one in my life time" He said. Well I needed to leave to go to the lacrosse game tonight Stiles never plays but its still fun to watch

" Oh I have to go" I said. I hugged him.

" You take care of yourself you hear me" He said. I laughed.

" Yes I hear you bye" I said.

" Bye sweetie" He said. I left and went to pick up Allison her parents don't want her going by herself. I got to my house and she was waiting on my front porch.

" Hey you ready to go" I asked. She got up and was walking with me back to my car.

" Hey so you and Stiles are going to look through my grandfather's office during the game right?" She asked.

" Yep that's the plan Ill just meet him in the school" I said.

" I'm nervous" She said.

" Why?" I asked

" Because Derek turned 3 teens" She said. I was surprised he turned teens? I mean why he just ruined their lives.

" What? Who?" I asked,

" Iaasac, Erica, and Boyde" She said.

" What? Why doesn't Scott tell me anything I could have convinced them not to" I said.

" Now he has a pack and who knows if he will even stop there" She said.

" He will he only needs 3 for a pack" I said.

" What is he making a pack for?" She asked.

" To protect himself from your family" I said. We got to the school and Allison went and sat by her grandpa. I went into the school and was waiting there by the boy's locker room. Then I heard something suspicious. I went over to the principal's office. Then I heard something coming. I just sat there against the wall. I saw Erica coming. I like Erica I was always nice to her I mean we were friends.

" Oh Erica you scared the shit out of me" I said. She laughed then sat down.

" So how are you doing Erica?" I asked her

" Oh a hell of a lot better now" She said. She smiled that smile that Derek does.

" That's good to hear" I said. She put her hand on my thigh. I thought it was weird but I just smiled at her trying not to look down.

" So is there a new boy in your life" I asked trying not to focus on her hand going up and down my leg.

" There is actually but there's someone who means a whole lot more to me" She said. Then she moved her face closer to mine.

" Who?" I asked. Then she kissed me tongue and all. I broke away.

" Erica I'm not like that" I said.

" Oh I know you're with Stiles I just wanted to see what it would feel like" She said. I was confused. " Feel like for what?" I asked.

" You know to get the one person I've always wanted" She said.

" Umm" I said.

" Well I have to go meet that new guy" She said getting up and walking away. I was just sitting there i had no clue what just happened. Then Stiles ran up to me with the keys. I still hadn't moved.

" Hey what happened to you, you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He said standing in front of me.

" Erica just kissed me" I said looking up at him. He had on this and I missed it look.

" What why?" He asked smiling.

" I don't know we were just sitting here talking and then bam" I said getting up I guess I was kinda in the way. He unlocked the door.

" Why do the best things happen when I'm not here?" He asked.

" Best? That just ruined everything between us" I said. He laughed. we looked all over the principals office which was Allison's grandpa's office. And we could not find a book. Then Erica came in.

" Awe look at the two love birds" Erica said. I just looked up at her smiling and I continued to look for a book.

" Hi Erica what are you up to" I asked. I was still her friend but it was weird.

" Well I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date with me?" She asked me.

" Erica I thought you understood I'm in love with Stiles" I said. She smiled her new Derek smile.

" I thought you might say that" She said. She came up to my face and kissed me again. She was wearing gloves and she put this lip gloss shit on my lips. No shit it's the kanima's poison. Then my body went numb. I dropped down.


	16. Is she going to die?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters I only own the character Samantha Waters

*Stile's POV*

Erica poisoned Sam after she kissed her which was hot. Two hot blonde girls kissing is hot. Erica was carrying Sam to the pool. And dragging me by the ear. We got to the pool were Derek was at. Erica handed Sam over to Derek.

" What do you want now" I asked.

" What did you see in the mechanics garage" Derek asked looking down at Sam.

" Okay it was a reptile looking thing" I said. He looked at me like he watned to know more. I gave him a deeper description.

" Okay can I have my paralyzed girlfriend back now" I said. He handed her over to me. She was a little heavy considering she was paralyzed. I layed her down on the ground.

" Why did you assholes have to paralyze me?" She asked them.

" Because we knew you would protect your boyfriend and we couldn't have that" Erica said. I laughed.

*Sam's POV*

" You know this stuff could be a great date rape drug" I said laughing. Derek and Stiles laughed. Then the paralysis started wearing off. Stiles and I were standing there telling Derek and Erica what the Kanima looked like.

" It has scales and it has slit eyes" Stiles said. Then Stiles and I looked up.

" What are you guys looking at?" Derek asked. Then he heard it hissing and he turned and looked at it. The Kanima jumped down and threw Erica against the wall. She was unconcious. Then he slit the back of Derek's neck.

" Derek your neck" Stiles said. He then went paralyzed. Stiles caught him. I got his other side we were hopping along the side of the pool. When Stiles got out his phone and he dropped it then Derek and I went into the pool. I swam back to the top with Derek. Stiles had already jumped in swimming towards us. He grabbed Derek's other side. We were floating there in the middle.

" How does it feel to have your ex-girlfriend save you from drowing?" I asked laughing. He sarcastically laughed.

" Oh wait he can't feel anything from the neck down" Stiles said.

" Oh right" I said. We laughed.

" Can you just please get me out of here before I drown" He asked he was so cute when he was agitated. I laughed.

" You're worried about drowing with that thing out there" Stiles said.

" Well yah I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water" He yelled. We both laughed. I let go of Derek and started swimming towards the side of the pool.

" Hey where are you going?" They asked in unison.

" To fight that thing we can't just float in the pool all day and plus Derek you're kinda heavy" I said.

" No don't" They both said. I got out and that thing came towards me it threw me across the room and I hit a wall and broke it a little.

" Son of a bitch" I said. I got up and we were fighting I took out my claws and cut it up pretty good. I threw it against a mirror. The mirror broke and it picked up two glass shards and threw them at me it was too fast for me. One hit me in the breast and the other in the stomach I looked down at them. I fell to the ground bleeding. I couldn't take them out because his poison was on them so I was paralyzed If I didn't take them out soon I would bleed to death.

* Dun Dun Duuuuu... Is Sam gonna bleed to death?

Sorry this one was really short but I thought this was the perfect place to leave you guys guessing until the next chapter.


	17. Still in Love with You

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf character the only character I own is Samantha Waters.

*Stiles' POV*

" Stiles don't you dare let me go" Derek told me.

" I have to save her or she is going to bleed out" I said.

" She's a girl they bleed for a week straight once a month she can take a couple of hours" Derek said.

" Oh shut up Derek" She said.

" Don't do it Stiles" He said. I sighed then let go. I sighed then let go. He went sinking.

" Stiles son of a-" He said getting cut off by going under water. I got to the edge of the pool and the Kanima was coming towards me so I grab the phone and swam back to the middle I got Scott on the phone.

" Hey Scot I need you help" I said.

" Stiles I can't talk now" He said and then hung up. I threw the phone down into the water. I swam back up.

" Tell me you got him or saved her" He asked spitting up water.

" Yah I did" I said. He looked surprised.

" Really?" He asked.

" No" I said. He growled at me All of a sudden Scott comes in as we decided to swim to the swimmers stand. He pulled us and and then started fighting that thing. Scott had a broken mirror piece in his hand the thing saw its reflection and he looked confused. He went out the sky light and pieces of glass fell in the pool. We were surprised. Derek and I ran to Sam she was really pale and laying in a pool of blood. Derek pulled the glass shards out and she screamed. She then healed all the way. She got up. Derek went and got Erica after Scott left. He was checking her over. Sam noticed her clothes were covered in blood.

" Um Stiles can I borrow your jacket?" She asked. I was confused.

" Are you cold?" I asked her taking it off. She took her shirt off and was only in her bra. Then put the jacket on then she took off her pants. I threw away her other clothes. I noticed Derek was watching her.

* Sam's POV*

I can't believe how much blood I lost it was riduculous. I saw Derek was watching we when I was taking my clothes off. I hate the fact that he still loves me. I mean i love him too but like a really good friend or brother. We walked out into the parking lot and Derek and Erica came up to us.

" It's called a Kanima" Derek said.

" So you knew all along" Stiles asked.

" Probably did" I said under my breath

" No and I heard that" He said.

" It wasn't meant to be a secret" I said.

" Knew when it was confused by its own reflection what is is" Derek said.

" Or who it is" Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

" Derek I'll join your pack to stop this thing but we dot it my way" Scott said. Derek looked surprised.

" Really?" Derek and I said in unison.

" What about you Sam?" Derek said.

" Umm no" I said. Derek and Scott looked mad at me.

" Why?" Derek asked.

" Because I don't want to join your stupid pack I like being an Omega" I said.

" But we could be stronger" Scott said.

" Can I talk to you?" Derek asked. But before I could answer he dragged me out of earshot. He looked mad.

" What?" I asked him.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek asked me.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Why are you doing this to me? Acting like hussy taking your clothes off in the middle of school" He said.

" Omg Stiles you and Erica were in there it's not like you and Stiles haven't seen it all before and Erica has all the same parts" I told him,

" Then we have the fact that your sarcasm is really showing" He said.

" So what are you getting at exactly?" i asked him. He kissed me. I pushed him away.

" I'm still in love with you and I always will be" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

" No you're not I'm in love with Stiles so can you please stop before you ruin our relationship" I said pushing his hands away from me.

***Thank you all so much for reading and please follow, favorite and leave reviews***


	18. Now I'm a Slut?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Characters the only charater I own is Samantha Waters.

*Stile's POV*

" I wonder what's taking them so long" I said.

" They're probably hooking up" Erica stifled with laughter. I glared at her.

" Oh shut up Erica don't make her sound like a slut" Scott said backing me up.

" Well she is a slut I mean she got pregnant at 16 got engaged to the father of her baby moved in with him lost the baby told her fiance that she never wanted to see him again moved away to where he ex fiance lives and is now hooking up with you" Erica told me. I turned to see Sam standing right behind her. She went up and pulled Erica's hair so she hit the ground and stomped on her ribs and cracked them.

" You're the slut that's trying to steal my bestfriend's boyfrien and really you kissed me twice gross" Sam said walking away from us all towards her car. She got in and drove away.

" Just because you were picked on by other people doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to the ones who actually cared" Allison said. She kissed Scott and left probably going after Sam.

" Low Erica really low" Scott said. I laughed.

" My werewolf girlfriend just kicked your werewolf ass" I said running away to my jeep. Scott got in and we left off to Sam's house.

" Hey Stiles" Scott said.

" Yeah buddy" I asked

" You ever wonder how we got so lucky I mean we the losers got the prettiest, smartest, most down to earth girls in the school" Scott said. He was right we did.

" Knowing us we will probably blow it sooner or later" I said. We both laugehd. We pulled up to the house and we saw Allison in the window of Sam's room. We pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so we just walked in and went upstairs to Sam's room. We just went in and Sam was changing she didnt even have a bra on but her back was to us. Scott and I just stood there wide eyed. I reach up and covered Scott's eyes. Sam hurriedly put a shirt on one of my shirts to be exact.

* Sam's POV*

Scott and Stiles walked in when I was taking my bra off I wouldn't have cared if Scott wasn't with him. I was quick about putting one of Stiles' T-shirts on though.

" What the hell" I said while I went to sit on my bed.

" What he didn't see anything" Stiles defended. Stiles sat behind me. Scott was over sitting by Allison.

" So are you okay Sam" Scott asked while holding Allison's hand.

" Yah why wouldn't I be just because I'm just like every other teen that has sex I just happened to be on that get's pregnant that doesn't make me slut" I told them. They all looked at me sympathetically.

" Does it bother you guys that I lost a baby and was engaged and lived with Derek" I asked.

" No of course not" They all said.

" Good because I wouldn't care if it did" They all laughed.

" You guys want to just stay the night" I asked them.

" Yah" They all said. They all got out their phone and called their parents.

" I can stay" Scott said. " So can I" Allison said. We all looked at Stiles

" Please tell me you can stay" I asked.

" Oh yah I can but my dad said he was coming by to drop something off" He said.

" Okay whatever my parents are out of town for a couple weeks" I said. We hung out for a couple hours talking. Then we heard a knock on the door. Stiles though it was his dad so he went to answer.

*** Is it really Stiles dad or is it someone else?**

***Thank you all so much for reading and please follow, favorite and leave reviews***


	19. A Little Torn Up

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Character I only own the character Samantha Waters

*Stiles' POV*

I went down and answered the door and sure enough it was my dad. He handed me a small brown bag.

" Be careful don't get in any trouble love you son" He said turning out the door.

" Love you dad thanks for whatever this is" I said shutting the door. I opened the bag and it was full of different packages of condoms there were glow in the dark, ultra ripped, for her pleasure, and fruit scented. I laughed. So that's what he meant by be careful. I walked up stairs.

" So what did your dad drop by" Sam asked. I took the bag out of my pocket and dumped in on her bed. They all laughed. Sam was looking through them.

" Oh your dad is so thoughtful" Sam said holding up the for her pleasure ones. We all laughed.

" Why did your dad buy you a whole bunch of condoms" Allison asked.

" Because I didn't tell him that you two were staying here also so i guess he understands what it's like to stay with your beautiful girlfriend and not try anything" I said.

*Sam's POV*

I can't believe he actually bought us condoms.

" So do you want to sleep in here on the floor or guest bedroom right next to mine or i guess we could all try to fit on my bed" I said.

" Guest bedroom" Stiles and Scott said together. I led them next door into the guest room.

" Thanks for staying guys" I said to them. Stiles came and put the box of ultra ripped on the dresser. "For you guys" He said. Me and him both laughed. We walked back into my room. He took his jacket and shoes off then he climbed into bed.

" Really?" I asked him he seemed confused.

" Get comfortable" I told him. He got up and stripped down to his boxers.

" You're wearing shorts and a t-shirt" He said. I went to my dresser and grabbed and sports bra and a pair of flannel boxers also Stiles. I changed and went and got back in bed.

" There happy now?" I asked him.

" Very" He said. I turned off my light.

" Will you come with me?" I asked him.

" Where?" He asked. I went and grabbed his hand.

" Downstairs I have to turn off all the lights and lock the windows and doors and check on the pool" I said. We went downstairs a through the door and turned on the pool lights. We walked in and he helped me lock all the windows and doors then I walked into the living room and Derek was sitting in there on the couch.

" Holy shit" I said. He turned to look at me he looked a little pissed and sad at the same time he looked like he could kill me.

" Don't you get it?" Derek asked.

" Get what that you're crazy or that you still love me" I asked him.

" I do love you" He got up and grabbed my hand and led me to the couch " I'm so in love with you" He said.

" I do love you but as a close friend or a brother but not in the same way that you love me" He looked confused.

" How can you go from being in love with someone to a brother or close friend status" Derek asked.

" You just need to move on from me I'm sure you can do it" I told him. Then I saw Stiles walk in

" Alright I can't do this anymore" Stiles said.

" Do what?" I asked,

" Deal with Derek being all over you all the time" Stiles said. I looked over to see Derek smiling.

" I think we need to take a break to figure everything out" Stiles said. I started to cry. I went into the kitchen and took out a huge ass knife I stabbed myself with every one of the knives in that drawer. The two of them walked in.

" What the fuck are you doing?" They asked in unison.

" What does it look like I'm trying to make myself bleed to death" I said.

" Why?" They aked.

" Because I want to be with my baby I can't do this anymore Derek" Then suddenly everything went black. When I woke up Stiles was holding me and Scott and Allison were in there.

" Are you okay?" Scott and Allison asked.

" Yah I'm good" I said.

" What happened" Scott asked.

" Well we were checking downstairs and Derek was sitting there and he kept telling me he was in love with me then Stiles said we need to break up so I went and tried to bleed out." I said.

" Why is he still in love with you" Allison asked.

" I dont know can you guys just take him to a club or something" I asked. Stiles got up and went to put his pants on.

" Not tonight" I said. Allison and Scott went back to bed. Stiles and I went into my room and he got in bed but I just sat in the window seat looking out.

" Okay back to bed it's 2:30" Stiles said yawning.

" No I can't sleep stay up with me" I said.

" I'm tired back" He said half asleep.

" Please" I said. I got in bed and pinched him. he screamed.

" Okay babe anything you want" He said. I got on top of him and we started making out. He reached over on the night stand

" Which ones glow in the dark, fruit scented, or her pleasure?" Stiles asked.

" Her pleasure sounds kinky" I said.

" Just because it pleasures you don't i pleasure you enough" Stiles asked.

" To be honest you're kinda small for what I'm used to" I said laughing he looked offended.

" Im just kidding" I said. So things went down that night if you know what I mean. But I felt like I was being watched the whole time.

" Did you feel like someone was watching us?" I asked he was looking at me weird.

" Who would be watching us?" He asked laughing.

" I don't know maybe Jackson you know he has a thing for me" I said.

" Every high school boy in our school has a thing for you" He said

" Okay but still I think someone was" I said.

" Well maybe somebody will put it up online" He said laughing.

" I'll just check the security cameras in the morning" I said.

" Good night babe I love you" He said.

" I love you too" I said kissing him one last time. I woke up at 7 this morning and I was in the study checking the security cameras. Oh my god I knew somebody was watching us. Then Stiles walked in I deleted the data.

" So babe did you find anything?" Stiles asked.

" Nope I was just being paranoid" I said. He laughed.

" So what do you wanna do today?" He asked hugging me from behind

" Why don't you hang with Scott & Allison do some Kanima stuff I just want to be alone" I said.

" Well okay I'll go get them and we'll leave then" He said walking out the door. They started heading out the door.

" Stiles wait" I said getting off the couch and walking over to him.

" I'm sorry babe it's just i'm a little torn up about what Erica said" I told him. He grabbed my waist.

" It's okay just call me when you're ready to talk" He said. kissing the top of my head. I grabbed him and kissed him.

" I love you" I said.

" Thanks for ruining my chivalris moment" He said. I laughed.

" I love you too" He left and I got back on the couch. Bout half an hour after they left I got out my phone and called someone.

Somebody- Hey I'm glad you called

Me- Can you please come over we need to talk

S- Sure when

M- Right now come through the back door. I hung up and heard a knock at the door. Then the door opened.

***Thank you all so much for reading please favorite, follow and leave review.***


	20. Stalker?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Characters the only character that I own is Samantha Waters

RECAP

Bout half an hour after they left I got out my phone and called someone.

Somebody- Hey I'm glad you called

Me- Can you please come over we need to talk

S- Sure when

M- Right now come through the back door. I hung up and heard a knock at the door. Then the door opened.

" Hi Derek" I said. He came and sat down on the couch next to me I turned so i could see him.

" What do you need to talk about" He asked.

" Where were you last night?" I asked. He had a straight face.

" Home why?" He said. I don't know how he lies so well without slightly picking up his heart race.

" Why are you lieing?" I asked

" I'm not" He said

" Oh really?" I asked. I took his hand and led him into the study I got on the computer and went to the recycle bin and pulled up last night's footage. I showed him yah you could see right on my bed through that camera.

" Why are you showing me a video of you and Stiles having sex" He asked.

" Because that is you" I said when the person climbed onto the roof and sat there and watched the whole entire time.

" Okay that is not me" Derek said.

" You're gonna sit here and tell me that is not you" I said. He looked closer.

" No that is not me what kind of sick bastard would sit at someone's window and watch them have sex" He said.

" So then who do you think it could be?" I asked. He took the keyboard and enhanced the picture and zoomed in. You could then see the picture clear as day.

" Oh my god" I said looking straight at their face.

" Do you know him?" Derek asked.

" Yah he goes to school with me he asked me on a date a few days ago" I said. The concert was tonight and he taking Allison since Scott and her weren't suppose to be dating.

" Thanks for your help I'm sorry I accused you" I said to him.

" I get it ex-husband gets the blame for everything" He said laughing.

" You weren't my husband" I said.

" Maybe not but I should be" He said. I kissed him on the cheek and he left. I went back inside and text Stiles.

Sa- Hey babe can you come over

St- Sure hun I'll be right there.

I heard a knock on the door about 10 minutes later. It was Stiles.

" Hey sweetie" I said kissing him.

" Hey why the sudden change in mood" He asked coming inside. I led him upstairs.

" I missed you" I said. I went into my bedroom. He sat down on my bed. I went into my closet and and got out 2 pair of skinny jeans yellow and blue.

"Which ones" I asked him

" Blue" He told me. Then I got a really cute black shirt and some black heels

to/set?id=85359009

We had to go to the vets just Scott Stiles and me. We got there and he was telling Scott something and then he gave Stiles some fairy dust.

" So what can I do?" I asked

" Distract Jackson" He said.

" How am I suppose to do that grinding up on him, take him to the bathroom stalls" I said laughing. Stiles and the other two just looked at me like really

" Whoa chiil I was just kidding" I said. We all seperated and then Stiles picked me up later. He looked down and depressed.

" Hey are you okay?" I asked grabbing his hand.

" Yah I'm fine" He said not so sure. We got to the place of the rage. We got the stuff out of the back. We weren't aloud to touch t. The party ended and Derek had to make Stiles break the perimeter thing. Allison's mom tried killing Scott using vaporizing wolf's bane.

Tonight is Lydia's party all 4 of us showed up and a couple other people. So Stiles called some and the party was pumping. Scott and Stiles were away talking to each other and Allison came up to me.

" Hey I have to tell you something" She said.

" What is it?" I asked her.

" Matt has been taking pictures of the two of us in our room undressed" She said. My mouth fell wide open.


	21. Solution with out a gun

Disclaimer- I do not own any Teen Wolf Characters the only character I own is Samantha Waters

*Stiles' POV*

" So are you going to apolgize to Allison or not?" I asked Scott

" I didn't do anything" Scott said.

" Then you should definately apologize"

" Why"

" Because we are the guys that's what we do" I said.

" I'm not going to apologize" He said.

" Is that the full moon talking buddy" I asked him

" Probably"

*Sam's POV*

I was walking to the bathroom I had drank like 5 cups of that punch. When I heard a baby cry I went inside the next bedroom and it was my nursery and I saw Derek sitting there holding a baby then he looked up at me. The baby stopped crying when they were looking at me.

" This is your fault our baby is dead it's all your fault" Derek said. He went to hit me and I flinched and closed my eyes but when I opened them everything was gone and it was just a normal bedroom. I heard police sirens everybody was clearing out. I went down stairs and saw Matt across the street he was soaking wet then I saw the Kanima at his feet.

" Oh my god Matt is controlling the Kanima" Then it was gone. Scott turned to look at me.

" Did you see that too" He asked. I shook my head yes. We went to Stile's house telling his dad.

" So this kid is the real killer" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

" Yeah" Stiles said.

" No" Sheriff said.

" Yes" Stiles said defensively Scott and I were just standing behind him.

" No" He said standing his ground.

" Dad look come on everybody knows that police look for ways to connect victims in a murder so all we have to do is look throught the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common" He said looking back at us.

" Yah except the rave murder Kara wasn't in Harris' class" Sheriff said.

" Alright okay I guess they dropped the charges against him" Stiles asked.

" No no" Sheriff said looking defeated. " They are not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything" He continued Stiles looked agitated.

" Scott, Sam do you guys believe this" Sheriff asked.

" It's really hard to believe how we know this but you just gotta trust us" Scott said.

" Look he took Harris' car okay he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and enough of the victims were in Harris' class they'd arrest him" Stiles said.

" Fine I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive I mean why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's captain dead" Sheriff asked. Shit were screwed.

" Isn't it obvious...our swim teams sucks they haven't won in like six years okay we don't have a motive yet I mean come on does Harris" Stiles said. I tried to hide a laugh.

" What do you want me to do?" Sheriff asked. Stiles looked at us for help.

" We need to look at the evidence" I said.

" Yah that would be in the station were I no longer work" Sheriff said.

" Trust me they will let you in" Stiles said.

" Yah you trust you" Sheriff said talking to Stiles.

" Trust Scott?" He questioned Sheriff shook his head no.

" Trust Sam?" He questioned then Sheriff shook his head yes. We left and went to the station Sheriff was talking to the the girl in the front.

" We'll look at the hospital stuff first" Stiles said.

" Why?" Scott asked.

" Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for 1 remember" Stiles said.

" The pregnant girl Jessica" Scott said.

" Somebody from the hospital could have seen him" I said. She let us in we followed Sheriff. We were looking through the security cameras.

" I don't know guys 6 car pile up that night the hospital was packed" Sheriff said.

" Just keep going he had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica" Stiles said.

" Wait wait did you see that scroll back" Scott said he rewound.

" That's him that's Matt" Stiles said. He paused.

" All I see is the back of someone's head" Sheriff said.

" Matt's head yeah i sit behind him in History he's got a very distinct cranium" Stiles said.

" Are you crazy?" Sheriff asked him.

" Alright fine then look at his jacket huh how many people do you know who wear black leather jackets" Stiles said.

" Millions including your girlfriend" Sheriff said. They all looked at me. Bad day to wear my leather jacket I guess.

" Okay can we come forward there's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras " I said. Stiles nodded in agreement. Sheriff moved forward.

" Right there stop stop see there he is again" Stiles said.

" You mean there's the back of his head again" Sheriff said. Stiles sighed.

" Okay but look he's talking to someone" Stiles said Scott looked closer

" He's talking to my mom" Scott said. Scott called his mom.

Sc- This one's 16 got dark hair looks like a normal teenager

St- yah he looks evil

Sc- Mom I'm gonna send you a picture.

Sc- Did you get it recognize him do you remember

Sc- It's nothing mom I'll explain later I gotta go.

" They got shoe prints along side the tire tracks at the trailer sight" Sheriff said.

" If they match that puts Matt at the scene of 3 murders the trailer, the hospital, and the rave" I said.

" Four a credit card reciept was signed for an oil change by Matt at the garage were the mechanic was killed" Sheriff said.

" When?" Stiles asked.

" A couple hours before you got there" Sheriff told him.

" Alright dad is ones and incident, 2 a coincidence, 3 is a pattern then what is 4?" Stiles asked.

" 4 is enough for a warrant" Sheriff said.

" Scott call your mom back see how quick she can get here if I can get an official ID I can get a search warrant Stiles go to the front desk tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here"

" On it" He said running out. Scott started calling. I just sat down on the couch. Stiles came back and Matt was behind him holding a gun to his head pushing him inside. We all look at him surprised.

" Matt it's Matt right? Matt whatever is going on I guarantee there is a solution that doesn't involve a gun" Sheriff said.

" You know it's funny you say that because I don't think you are aware of just how right you are" Matt said. We knew he meant the Kanima.

" I know you don't want to hurt anyone" Sheriff said.

" Actually I wan to hurt a lot of people you 4 weren't on my list but I could be pursuaded one way is to try to dial someone on your cellphone like McCAll is doing" He said. Scott pulled his hand out of his pocket we all looked at him.

" That could definately get someone hurt everyone now" He yelled we all put our phones on the desk I still had my Ipod. He had us where the jail cells were. He made Stiles hand cuff his dad to the wall.

" Tighter" He said pointing the gun at him.

" Do what he says Stiles" Sheriff said. He sighed and tightened them all the way. Matt was pushing the three of us out of that room. We passed a hall and saw three more dead cops with blood everywhere.

" What are you gonna kill everyone in here" Scott asked.

" No that's what Jackson is for" He laughed.

" I just think about killing them and he does it" He said pushing us away. He had us destroy all the evidence

" Deleted and we are done so Matt since all the people you brutually murdered deserved it because they killed you first whatever that means we're good here right? Let me just get my dad and we'll go and you can continue on this revenge thing enjoy the Kanima" Stiles said. Then we saw car lights pull in.

***Thank you so much for reading and please follow, favorite and leave reviews***


	22. Saved their Lives

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Characters the only character that I own is Samantha Waters.

*Sam's POV*

" Sounds like your mom is here McCall" We sighed in defeat

" Matt don't do this when she comes to the door he will just tell her to leave" I said.

" I'll tell her we didn't find anything please Matt" Scott begged.

" If you don't move I'll kill Sam right here in front of Stiles then Stiles then your mom" He said. He took us into another room.

" Open it" Matt said.

" Please" Scott said.

" Open the door" Matt said demanding we were all screwed Scott opened it and it was Derek but he didn't look like himself. We all looked so thankful.

" Oh thank god" Scott said. Then Derek fell over on his back on the ground. The Kanima was standing right behind him he cut his neck. Matt got in Derek's face.

" This is the one controlling him, this kid" Derek said.

" Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf, oh yah that's right I've learned a few things lately" Matt said getting up.

" Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas it's like a freaking halloween party every full moon except for you Stiles what do you turn into" Matt asked amused.

" Abominable snowman, but it's more of like a winter time thing you know seasonal" Stiles said. He was so cute when he was sarcastic. Matt motioned and the Kanima cut the back of Stiles neck Scott and I went to catch him but the Kanima held his hand up in protest.

" Bitch" Stiles mumbled while he fell on top of Derek.

" Get him off of me" Derek said.

" Oh I don't know i think you two make a pretty good pair I mean you both are in love with the same women isn't that right Sam" Matt said touching my face. " It must kind of suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck I bet you're not use to feeling this hopeless" Matt said down in Derek's face.

" I still got teeth why don't you get down here a little closer huh help us out" Derek said.

" Yeah bitch" Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest. We heard a car.

" Is that her?" Matt asked I looked at Scott he was nervous.

" Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her I won't even let Jackson near her" Matt said.

" Scott don't trust him" Stiles yelled. Matt reached down and turned Stiles over.

" Don't trust me why don't I have a little fun with your girlfriend" Matt said. He was taking off my shirt and I was trying to fight him off.

" You see this Derek Stiles" He yelled. He was fighting to unbutton my pants.

" Okay just stop stop" Scott yelled.

" Then do what I tell you to" Matt yelled.

" Okay alright just stop" Scott said after Matt already got my pants down.

" You her now" He said to Jackson. He cut the back of my neck.

" Oh fuck you" I said as I fell on my back right behind Stiles and Derek's heads

" You with me" Matt said leading Scott out. I heard a shot.

" Matt, Matt listen to me" I heard sheriff yell. They came in.

" The evidence is gone why don't you just go" Scott asked.

" And miss my chance of sleeping with the prettiest smartest girl in school" He laughed wait what does he mean. " And I want the beastiary not just a few pages the entire thing" Matt said.

" I don't have it it's Geraird's what do you want it for anyway" Scott asked him.

" I need answers" Matt said.

" Answers to what" Scott yelled

" To this" Matt said. He lifted up his shirt and his side was turning all scaley. We all went wide eyed. Then Matt took Scott out again.

" Hey do you know what;s happening to Matt?" Stiles asked Derek.

" The book won't help you can't just break the rules not like this" Derek said.

" What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

" The universe balances things out always does" I said.

" Is it because Jackson is killing people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked.

" Because he's killing people himself" Derek said.

" So I mean he breaks the rules of the Kanima he becomes the Kanima" Stiles said.

" Balance" I said.

" Will he believe us if we tell him that" Stiles asked.

" Not likely" Derek said.

" Okay so he's gonna kill all of us when he get's that book isn't he?" Stiles asked.

" Yep but he'll probably rape Sam infront of us then kill us" Derek said. Stiles sighed.

" Great so what do we do just sit here and let the woman we love get raped and wait to die?" Stiles asked.

" Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster" Derek said.

" Like triggering the healing process" I said.

" What what are you doing" Stiles looked down Derk was digging his claws into his leg.

" Oh gross" Stiles said about to gag.

" So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked Derek.

" I think so I can move my toes" Derek said. Stiles sighed.

" Dude I can move my toes" Stiles said. Matt and Scott came back in.

" You sit over there" Matt said to Scott. He went over behind me and sat down. Matt was standing over me.

" So you have two choices you can either have sex with me and everybody will live" Matt said.

" Hmm what's my second choice?" I asked.

" Well if you choose not too then I will kill Stiles and Derek" He said. I rolled my eyes.

" No you won't" I said. I did believe him though. He stepped on Stiles chest blocking his airway. He was having a hard time breathing. His face was turning red and his vains were popping out of his face.

" Okay okay I'll do it just stop" I said. He stopped.

" No no you can kill me" Stiles said.

" Me too" Derek said.

" No don't listen to them just do it" I said to Matt. Stiles and Derek started protesting.

" Shut up everybody just shut up" Matt yelled.

" So what's your choice?" Matt yelled.

" I'll do it just promise me you'll wear a condom" I said I was crying I didn't want to do this but I had to to save the people I loved.

" Come on every smart man knows to wear a condom right Derek" He said. Derek growled.

" Scott put her on the couch" Matt said. I could feel the tears running down my face.

" Matt please don't do it" Scott said. He lifted me up and put me on the couch.

" Are you willing to give up your life for her too" Matt asked Scott.

" Yes" Scott said without hesitation.

" Go sit back down" Matt said pointing the gun at him. He sat back down He took all my clothes off.

" You have a very nice body" Matt said touching me I flinched and closed my eyes.

" Keep your eyes open" He said pointing the gun at Stiles. I kept them open. He started kissing my jawline. He started kissing me.

" Kiss me back" Matt said keeping the gun pointed at them. I started kissing him back. He unbuttoned his pants and put the condom on. He was really rough about it. He shoved it in. I screamed. He was going really hard and it hurt really bad I kept on screaming. He just kept on going.

" Stiles what's going on in there" Sheriff asked. Nobody was looking except for Jackson.

" Just having some fun with Sam sheriff" Matt said.

" Don't you touch her or I swear to god I'll kill you" Sheriff said. Matt was finally done after an hour of me screaming and crying. Then he got off me.

" I promised not to hurt them but not you" Matt said. Then he shot me in the chest. I screamed again because I couldn't even hold it. Scott got up to come towards me.

" Sam" Scott, Stiles and Derek screamed.

" Sit McCall" Matt yelled.

" Can I at least cover her up?" Scott asked

" Fine" Matt said. Scott took off Stiles over shirt. He laid it on me so I was covered.

" Thank you" I told him.

" Okay McCall come with me and Jackson come" Matt said. They left. Derek started getting up. He came over to me still a little bit paralyzed. He dressed me.

" Are you alright?" Derek asked. I was still crying i shook my head no

" I'm so sorry" He said.

" It's not anybody's fault" I said still crying

" Yes it is he should have just killed me" He said.

" It hurts" I told him.

" Which part?" He asked.

" My inner thighs and my girl parts" I said.

" Can I take a look?" Derek said.

" What? NO" Stiles yelled

" At her legs dumbass" Derek said. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my knees and checked out my legs. I started to move.

" Wait you can move?" Derek asked. I got up and pulled my pants up and buttoned them.

" Yah I got shot it pushed the poison out faster" I hugged myself I was still shaking.

" Get Stiles out of here take him into the Sheriff office." Derek said. I grabbed Stiles and took him into the Sheriff room right as soon as i put him down Matt dragged me by my hair into where Ms. McCall and the Sheriff was. He threw me down on the floor.

" Don't hurt her" Sheriff said.

" You know now I know she really loves your son, she let me seduce her to save your son's life" Matt said. He was touch me all over again as I was trying to hit him and kick him away. When Derek came barging in and Sheriff was loose he came over and was cradling me while I was crying. The kanima and Derek were fighting while Matt ran out of the police station. The Kanima got up on Ms. McCall's door and just stared at her. Scott came in and stabbed him with his claws.

" Scott are you okay?" Ms. McCall asked. Scott looked up at her in his werewolf form she was scared she started crying.

" No no" She said backing away. Stiles dragged himself part way in. The Kanima ran away. Derek and Scott relaxed and fell to the ground.

" Stiles where are you?" Sheriff yelled. Stiles crawled in here. I was still shaking really bad.

" What are you doing son?" Sheriff asked.

" The lizard thing temporarily paralyzes you" Derek said. Stiles sat up against the wall next to me.

" I'm so sorry babe" He said grabbing my hand.

" You're staying at our house" Sheriff said. We got to his house Sheriff just dropped us off he had gotten a call from the department. I was forever tramatized. I went straight up to Stiles room we laid down and I fell right to sleep.

*** Thank you all for reading please favorite, follow, and leave reviews.***


	23. Authors Notes

Hey guys this is your author! So hows it going? Well anyway this story is kind of depressing me because I'm not getting a lot of reviews and that is making me really sad. And i hope that if you love this story you are still reading this far. But I love writing this story and I already have all the chapters written just not posted because I am not getting many reviews and its making me sad :( But please if you do want me to post the rest of the story please leave reviews but if you don't then don't review and I will not continue posting the story. Thank you guys for reading my story and everyone of you who has reviewed and it can be anything btw happy notes, ideas for another chapter or for a new story or just criticism. I love all my readers and again thank you so much!


End file.
